


I Will Always Be Satisfied

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Angelica, Aromantic Character, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica is aro, but not ace. See the first story in this series for more ships (and context).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Satisfied

This office party was the one time a year Angelica Schuyler would let go of the persona she held and live. She would down shots and laugh just like the rest of them. She would make out with random guys and not get attached. Though she never did get attached... There was always the year she kissed Alexander, and that didn't go well. He wanted a relationship, but she wasn't a girl who ever experienced romantic attraction.

Anyway all this to say, Angelica is currently shit-faced. She is also riding home in a limo with Herc, Peggy, Eliza, Maria, Thomas, and James. It seems as if Eliza and Maria have forgotten about all the others in the dark, as they are making out. With Eliza on Maria's lap. Thomas is mumbling in James' ear. Angelica catches little snippets of things like, "...horny baby... I want you..." James is pretending he can't hear him, but crosses his legs to hide his problem anyway. Herc and Peggy are sitting on the opposite side of the limo with her. They aren't making out or doing anything really except holding hands. Angelica can't help but wonder if they are doing that out of solidarity to her, the only one without a date.

People always asked her when she was going to settle down, get in a serious relationship. She didn't tell them that she wasn't going too, and she definitely didn't tell them that her best "relationship" was in her bedside table at home. Angelica is aromantic, but she hasn't told anyone. She has never told the one-night stands why she won't go out with them. It's not like the guys were bad all the time. The car stopping jolts her out of her thoughts. Eliza and Maria stumble out together, giggling the whole way up the sidewalk and into the house. The driver pulls away.

Angelica would make conversation, but no one is really is a speaking mood. Herc is kind of just staring out the window, and Peggy is just staring at Herc. She would never talk to Thomas, but she could talk to James. That is of course if he wasn't staring so hard at the floor in an attempt to distract himself from Thomas' word and actions. So she sat and looked at her hands until the car stopped again at Thomas' house. James followed him out of the door, as if every in the car didn't know what was going to happen when they got inside. She guessed that James forgot tinted windows don't mean the people inside can't see out. He started grabbing his ass and face as they stumbled towards the door. The driver drove away without making sure they got inside.

The house Peggy shared with Angelica was closer than Herc's apartment so they ended up leaving him all alone. She noticed that he squeezed Peggy's hand a little when she got up. The limo door shut behind the sisters and so did the front door. Peggy gave Angelica a hug and told her goodnight before disappearing into her bedroom. This was an every night thing, but normally it wasn't done at 1:30 AM. Angelica's bedroom was on the other side of the house, and honestly she definitely understood why.

She changed into a nightgown and opened the bedside table drawer. Her fingers were purposeful and she mumbled to herself,

"Pink? No. Red? No. Hmmmm. I think orange tonight." The object in question was a soft orange colored vibrater. She removed it from the table and then removed her boxers. She spread out on the bed and brought herself to a high with the toy. She didn't care anymore if people didn't like her romantic orientation, her voice rang out in the empty room.

"I will always be satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it. I love getting comments.


End file.
